Too close to the sun
by A MARVELous DC Time Lord
Summary: Robin flew too close to the sun, and came crashing down, burning. His tragedy will effect the rest of his family in untold ways...
1. Wings are burned

**Hello y'all! It me, A MARVELous DC Time Lord and I'm back from the dead and ready to write. Please feel free to suggest a better name and/or summary, as always. Please review as well, all you fellow fanfic writers understand how good it feels when someone reviews your stories! So with no further aideu, I give you my story!**

It's funny, in the moment, pain seems blinding. Like flashes of light that burn like fire. It peaks and falls, over and over. But in the end, pain always fades away. Physical pain at least. There's always medication, doctors, or just time that heals your wounds. But for now, all I can feel is the pain. It's starting to fade though. Numbness is starting to set in. Shock, that's not good. But I'm not complaining, the pain is turning into background noise. He should be here soon, right?

 _Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. That's all my mind can think. You need to go faster_

Did the door lock? I didn't hear it lock. Given all I could hear was ringing, but I'd better go check.

 _-hold out. Just a little bit longer.-_

The doors locked, I can't open it. The pains starting to come back. It indescribable. Just Hold on. This is what the training was for, after all.

 _-I'm close, so close, but not close enough, I need to go faster!-_

Why do I hear beeping? That's not a sign of shock, or pain. At least not what I've been taught. It must be coming from somewhere...oh god.

 _-he's been hurt, he's been tortured, he's dead, I know it. I'm coming-_

Bomb. Bomb. Bomb. There's a bomb. I can't move. I'm paralysed. Where are you? Save me. Save me. Save me. Oh god, please come, don't let me die

 _-I'm coming, please, please, hold on, why am I limited by this technology?! I'm coming!-_

I don't want to die. Not like this. Not broken, not beaten like this. I cant die like this. Oh god, someone please save me, I can't die. Die. Die. I'm going to die. Broken. Alone.

 _-where is everyone? Why aren't they saving him? I'm not fast enough, I need to be faster, faster, faster_

The bombs timer is almost calming now, it almost matches the beats of my heart. Calming. He's not coming

 _-please hold on longer. Why won't this go faster?!-_

It's okay, I'm not hurting anymore. I've accepted it. Thanks for everything.

 _-_ _why is everything slowing down! I need to go faster!-_

You did more than anyone else. You took me from hell, and gave me everything. Heck, you even gave me a brother. I always wanted a brother.

 _-I'm going to kill him. I'm going to watch the life bleed out of him if...-_

It was fun while it lasted. Look after everyone, be there for them, since you can't be here for me.

 _-I'm so close, I can see it. But I'm too late I just know it...too late, I can't be late. I can't let him down like that-_

Please don't blame yourself. It's my fault. Bruce, I L-

 _-JASON!-_


	2. Silence will fall

**Whew! This is an angsty one. Prepare yourself.**

Black upon black upon black. Three figures, standing lonely on a hilltop. The sky was a brilliant blue, stretching for miles. Funerals weren't supposed to be sunny, they were supposed to be overcast and grey. Maybe it was a morbid reminder of all of the rare clear sky that he would never see again. Either way, it was depressing. Everything was dead silent, the quiet was stifling and choking, slowly draining the life out of them. Their minds were crying out, for something, anything to break the silence. The middle figure broke down first, his shoulders started heaving and his sobs sounded muffled and small in the empty space. Dick could only see the black obsidian stone in front of him, the name of his only brother screaming out at him. It seemed to be mocking him, pounding into his skull. Tears were flowing thick and fast down his face, like blood. Just like the blood that surely poured out of Jason's broken body...It was too much. He simply couldn't function anymore. He sank down to his knees and collapsed against Bruce's legs, staring blankly and uncomprehending ahead at the gravestone.

Bruce made no acknowledgement of him, simply gazing out of the rows of gravestones, his mind retreated far back into his thoughts, wrapped up in grief. In the smallest corner of his thoughts, he was replaying the conversation that he had, just a yesterday.

 **-zbura departe mea aripa mica-**

 _Bruce nervously fidgeted with his tie, pulling at tugging at his collar. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. He was playing over in his head what he should say, but all of them seemed weak. He stared out the window, hoping for inspiration. All he could see was rundown buildings, smoke from trash cans, poverty and crime abounding. His mind started to drift, drift to places he didn't want to think about. The taxi pulled up and stopped far too soon. He hadn't had enough time to...to do anything. Pulling open his wallet, Bruce paid the taxi driver without saying a word, and forced himself to walk up to the doors. After taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door. The lobby was weather beaten, the walls water stained and peeling, cigarette smoke hanging in a heavy cloud over head. The guards laughing and talking in the lobby immediately quieted and it fell silent, every pair of eyes on him. Then the whispers started up. Bruce walked over to the desk, stiffening as he tried to ignore the hushed voices around him._

" _What is he doing here?"_

" _Is that Bruce Wayne?"_

" _I hope he's not downsizing"_

" _That son of a-"_

" _Maybe he'll notice me"_

" _Dang, look at that body. How much do you think he works out?"_

" _Shut up idiot. I bet he can hear us"_

 _The attendant at the desk rakes his lazy gaze over Bruce, then turns back to the computer. "Can I help you?" The voice is dripping with disinterest._

" _I would...uh...I need to see Willis Todd."_

" _Sure, sure alright. I'll have Lyrn over there bring him to observation room B. Go through the metal scanner on your way in." And with that, the conversation was clearly over, the attendant starting up his galaga game again._

" _T-thanks." Bruce stutters before heading off towards the worn and ancient metal detector. Static was coming out of it, and he doubted that it even worked. The hallway was in just as bad shape as the lobby, except for gouges and stains in the wall that looked disturbingly like blood. He arrived at the room and walked in, sitting down at the rusted metal table that stood directly underneath the bright fluorescent light that was flickering off and on. Not even a moment later the door swung open. A guard pulled a man clad in a threadbare orange jumpsuit into the room, shoved him into a chair, and promptly left without saying a word. The man was dirty and messy. His hair was greasy, brown with gray coming in. The start of a beard was coming on, and the reek of stale smoke permeated him._

 _Todd broke the tense silence first, "So, what does the rich boy Wayne want with me?" He drawled, before reaching into his pocket, withdrawing a cigarette. Todd inhaled deeply from it, blowing smoke right into Bruce's face. His face screwed up and he coughed, trying to clear it out with his hand._

" _Willis, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." Bruce began._

 _Todd's face immediately paled as his mind began thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong. "It's not the whore from 7th street, is it? I swear I was drunk I couldn't hear anything so...ah you know what, it's probably not that. Please tell me." And yet another drag. Bruce narrowed his eyes, understanding the implications that were left unsaid. "Willis….I….Its…." His chest began to constrict, he couldn't make himself say it. He couldn't do a thing._

" _Come on brucey boy, spit it out." More smoke was blown his way. That caused the knot of emotion in his chest to loosen just enough to let him spit it out,_

" _Jason's dead Willis." Bruce heard the quick intake of breath, then what was presumably Todd choking on his own smoke._

 _Then he heard croaking laughter. "That little bastard finally got himself killed? Ha, I knew it was coming. I just wish I could have gotten a little more money out of that brat. Wait, do I get life insurance or something? That'd be nice. Smuggling in these cigarettes aren't cheap, ya know? Tell me, was it over drugs or a gang war? Preferably over drugs, that's the kind of death he deserves. Hope that little son of a-, well I hope he died not too quickly, after the trouble he put me through. A little pain would be nice too."_

 _It took a moment for Bruce to register what he had just heard. He began to shake violently, the knot in his chest lighting on fire and slowly turning in burning rage. He gripped the table tightly, his nails scraping slowly against the table, creating a sound like nails on a chalkboard. Todd blew another wave of smoke towards Bruce, chuckling softly. That was it, Bruce snapped. He threw the chair aside, and looked into Willis's wide, surprised eyes for a single moment, seeing the true absence of grief there, then lunged forward. His hands connected with Todd's shoulders and they went tumbling towards the ground. Willis let out a yelp and then went rolling to the side._

" _Shut up!" Bruce screamed, driving a fist deep into Todd's jaw, relishing the cracking noise it made. Todd raised his cuffed hands in a weak attempt the defend himself, but let out a whimper when Bruce's fury of fists rained down on him, hitting seemingly every part of him at the same time. Bruce lept to his feet and drew back a leg, kicking out a catching Todd under his ribs over and over._

" _YOU!"_

 _Kick._

" _KILLED!"_

 _Yelp._

" _YOUR!"_

 _Crack._

" _SON!"_

 _Snap._

 _The salt from his sweat and tears dripped down his face, his eyes wild and savage. Willis could see the look in his and paled, dread filling his being. By now, the guard outside had grown tired of the fight by now, and came in, seizing the prisoner's handcuffs "Todd." He growled, Willis was dragged out the door._

 **-zbura departe mea aripa mica-**

Bruce was thrown out of his memory as he felt a weak tugging at his sleeve. He glanced down at the grief filled eyes of his son, tears welling there, but never spilling over.

"Make it stop Bruce, it's so quiet. Please…"

the gypsy begged and Bruce's heart ached. There was nothing he could do. Right now Jason would have jumped in with some sarcastic or snarky remark, but, now, jay was lying 6 feet below their feet, that spark of life and spunk extinguished. But the silence, what was he supposed to do about it? It was killing him as well, like a vampire, draining but never gaining. Most funerals had a bagpiper, playing a funeral march or mournful tune. But Jason had always scoffed at that, wondering why something so ridiculous had a place at a funeral. "I-I-I'm sorry Dick." Bruce hung his head in shame. The tears spilled over Dick's eyes, and he was overwhelmed with grief. He began shaking violently, clutching onto Bruce's leg as if it was his only lifeline from the depths of hell. Alfred quietly came up behind them, resting his hands on Bruce's shoulder and Dick's head. They all watched the grave, almost as if expecting Jason to suddenly erupt from the dirt, alive, well and ready to run. But Jason, _their_ Jay, little wing, had flown too close to the sun, forever silenced. So here they were, sitting in absence, sitting eternally in the silence.

 **So? What'd you think? Please don't forget to review! It really does mean a lot to me!**

 **And to Leradomi: No, this is an original story from me, I just wrote it, not a continuation. I have never encountered another story similar to it nor have I copied it from someone else.**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


End file.
